Ghost House
by MikaAu1037
Summary: Sasunaru yang bertengkar. Naruto yang terjebak di rumah hantu. Naruto menangis dan Sasuke yang datang menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang tertidur karena kelelahan.


Tittle : Ghost House

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasunaru

Slight : Shikakiba, Nejigaa

Author : Mika

Genre : Romance, and little bit horror (tidak sesuai)

Summary : Sasunaru yang bertengkar. Naruto yang terjebak di rumah hantu. Naruto menangis dan Sasuke yang datang menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Warning : BL, OOC, typo, EYD (yg masih berantakkan)

Dan sebelumnya Mika berterima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mau membaca ff Mika ini. Oh iya, maaf kalo ff ini ngebosenin. Sekali lagi Mika ucapin terima kasih kepada para readers yang udah baca dan juga review.

Happy Reading Minna-san

"Naruto.." panggil pemuda dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya memandang Kiba yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Akhir pekan ini, apakah kau sibuk?"

"Eemm..., sepertinya tidak..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu..,ini!" Kiba menyerahkan dua lembar kertas kepada Naruto.

"Eh, ini tiket masuk taman hiburan kan?" Naruto bertanya setelah memandang tiket itu.

"Iyap.." Kiba menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Untuk siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Untukmu dan juga Sasuke" Kiba tersenyum lima jari.

"Huh?aku dan Sasuke?" Naruto semakin bertambah bingung. Jelas saja Naruto bingung seharusnya Kiba tau bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa diajak pergi apalagi kalau ke tempat yang tidak penting, macam pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Iya.." Kiba menjawab dengan tidak melepas senyumnya.

"Lalu kau?" Naruto menunjuk Kiba

"Kau tenang saja. Aku masih punya dua tiket lagi, untukku dan juga Shikamaru. Akhir pekan ini kita bertemu didepan pintu gerbang taman hiburan jam 10 ya, Naru. Kita double date Naru.."

"Nani?" Naruto kaget mendengar penuturan Kiba.

 _ **Tet Tet**_

"Sudah pokoknya kita bertemu ditaman hiburan jam 10 akhir pekan nanti." Kiba berkata sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tapi.. Kiba.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru, aku tidsk terima penolakan!" Kiba beranjak dari bangkunya

"Huh..." Naruto hanya bisa cemberut.

"Sudah ya Naru. Aku pulang duku. Jangan lupa akhir pekan Naru. Jangan lupa Sasuke nya jangan ketinggalan."

"Iya cerewet," Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya

"Jaa, Naru"

"Jaa, Kiba"

Suasan hening terasa disebuah mobil sport yang sedang berjalan di jalan raya. Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masig-masing. Seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sibuk dengan kemudinya sedangkan seorang pemuda manis terlihat sedang menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Dobe.." panggil sang pemuda tampan

"Ne, ada apa Teme?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini, biasanya kau sangat berisik. Ada apa?" Si pemuda yang dipanggil Teme alias Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe alias Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba di lampu merah

"Hanya saja aku sedang marah padamu teme."

"Hn, kau marah padaku? Karena apa?" setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau sasuke kembali melanjutkan kembali mobilnya.

"Aku marah padamu. Kau tidak pernah memperdulikanku!"

 _ **Ckitt..**_

Suara ban mobil yang bergesekkan dengan aspal terdengar sangat jelas.

"Yak! Teme kau mau membunuhku hah!"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hah!" Sasuke membentak Narutomemandang tajam kearahnya.

"Teme..a...aku..aku...tidak..ti...hiks.." Naruto yang dibentak oleh Sasuke akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak . Sasuke tersadar setelah mendengar isak tangis dari Naruto ia menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Naruto, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Melepas seatbelt nya dan merengkuh Naruto kedalam pelukan nya. Mengusap punggung Naruto halus.

"Gomen Naru, gomen aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto hanya ada suara isak tangis yang terdengar.

"Gomen,gomen Naru. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Naruto berhenti menangis, pelan-pelan ia angkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?"

"Iya, apa saja akan ku lakukan Naru"

"Hontou?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan akhir pekan ini?"

"Tapi Dobe aku ada rapat osis akhir pekan ini" Sasuke mencoba memberi pengertian terhadap Naruto.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untuk ku. Kau bohong Teme!"

"Baiklah,baiklah kita ke taman hiburan akhir pekan ini."

"Kyaaa..., arigatou Teme. Love you." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Chaa, hapus jejak air mata mu itu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone sejenak menulis pesan singkat.

 _To : Neji Hyuuga_

 _Subyek : Rapat_

 _Rapat diundur menjadi hari senin. Aku mau hari senin jam 6 pagi_

 _semua anggota osis sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat._

 _Send_

Neji yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang, merogoh saku celana sekolahnya saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari handphone nya.

 _From : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Subyek : Rapat_

 _Rapat diundur menjadi hari senin. Aku mau hari senin jam 6 pagi_

 _semua anggota osis sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat._

 _Send_

"Huh, merepotkan.." gumam Neji

 _To : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Re-subyek : Rapat_

 _Roger Kapten_

 _Send_

"Siapa?" Neji menoleh ke arah Garra.

"Sasuke, dia meminta rapat di undur menjadi hari senin." Neji menyerahkan helm ke pada Garra.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengundurkan rapat pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto"

"Yasudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Ayo kita berangkat Ga-chan." Garra pun naik ke jok belakang motor sport Neji.

"Pegangan yang erat Ga-chan.."

"Huh.., tidak mau"

"Oh, kau tidak mau. Baiklah.." Neji menyeringai dibalik helmnya.

 _ **Brumm...**_

"Kyaa..., Neji pelan-pelan" Garra yang kaget langsung memeluk Neji erat.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah melihat pesan balasan dari Neji. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela mobil tengah menyeringai imut.

' _Gomen Suke, aku terpaksa berbohong padamu. Kalau tidak menggunakan cara seperti ini kau pasti tidak akan mau pergi kencan dengan ku'_

 _ **Akhir Pekan**_

"hn, Dobe kenama mereka ada disini?" Sasuke bertanyakepada naruto sembari menunjuk Kiba dan Shikamaru yang berada di depan mereka.

"Eumm..., ini hanya kebetulan saja suka. Hanya kebetulan saja.." Naruto menjawab dengan panik, matanya yang secerah langit tak berawan memandang Kiba dengan pandangan minta tolong.

"Ah, iya Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Emmm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dalam bersama-sama. Kita double date, bagaimana?"

"Kiba, ini kan kencan kita! Kenapa mereka juga ikut!" Shikamaru yang mendengar penuturan Kiba melayangkan protes kepada Kiba.

"Tidak apa, Shika. Biar sekalian.." Kiba berusaha membujuk Shikamaru.

"Tapi Kiba, kita emmhhh..." Kiba membekap mulut Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara dengan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Naru Sasuke, tidak perlu perdulikan Shika. Ayo kita masuk..."

"Suke,Suke. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah hantu itu." Bujuk Naruto sembari menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sasuke dengan manja.

"Memangnya kau berani?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap Naruto disampingnya dengan pandangan tajam dikarenakan Naruto tidak berhenti menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku berani,huh.." Naruto melepaskan lengan kemeja Sasuke, dia membalikan badan dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada sembsri mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau mau aku cium?" Sasuke memajukkan badannya dan Naruto pun melangkah mundur.

"Sudahlah, ayo Suke. Aku ingin sekali masuk ke sana.." Naruto pun menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi Dobe, bagaimana dengan Nara dan Inuzuka..." Sasuke menahan badannya yang di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Biarkan mereka, sekarang kita kencan berdua saja..." Naruto menarik Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke rumah hantu yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Ya, benar. Awalnya Kiba dan Naruto memang berencana untuk double date lebih tepatnya Kiba yang ingin double date tapi pada akhirnya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam Taman Bermain mereka justru memilih memisahkan diri. Kiba yang ingin menaiki roller coaster agar bisa berduaan dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ingin masuk rumah hantu agar bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke. Wah wah ternyata uke-uke manis kita memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Suke, kenapa disini gelap sekali?" Naruto memeluk lengan Sasuke erat dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke

"Namanya juga rumah hantu Dobe. Kenapa? Kau takut?" dalam kegelapan dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sedang tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Tapi,Suke. Ini terlalu gelap..."

"Tak apa Dobe ada aku disini..." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang memeluk lengannya erat.

Mereka berdua terus bejalan dalam kegelapan lebih tepatnya minim pencahayaan. Saat mereka melewati tempat yang di setting seperti ruangan di rumah sakit Naruto semakin memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat lebih tepatnya mencengkram lengan Sasuke karena Naruto melihat sesosok perempuan berpakaian suster rumah sakit sedang duduk diranjang yang biasa ada di rumah sakit. Mukanya yang hancur membuat Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke.

"Suke aku takut.." Naruto terus menyembunyikan wajahnya sampai mereka melewati ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan berikutnya di setting menyerupai sebuah ruang kelas. Naruto yang mulai tenang mengankat kepalanya, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencermati dimana mereka berada sekarang, saat matanya menatap pojok ruangan matanya terbelalak

"Kyaaa, Suke. Cepat cepat jalannya cepat Suke,hiks hiks.." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru dengan tetap menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Adakah yang bertanya ada apa dengan Naruto uke manis kita? Baiklah, akan saya beritahu. Naruto menangis d karenakan saat Naruto melihat ke pojok ruangan ia melihat sesosok perempuan diatas meja dengan bagian tubuh atasnya saja yang terlihat lebih tepatnya hanya bagian pinggul ke atas saja. Yap! Teke-teke adalah sosok yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Mari kembali ke cerita.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan berikutnya, baru saja mereka memasuki ruangan itu Naruto sudah dikagetkan oleh kemunculan sosok Shinigami yang membawa sabit kematiaan.

"Kyaaa...!"

 _ **Brukkk**_

"Dobe! Hei bangun!Dobe bangun!Naru bangun!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh pingsan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto pelan mencoba menyadarkan Naruto. Merasa tidak akan ada respon Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Shinigami yang masih berada di depan Naruto. Sang Shinigami yang ditatap dengan pandangan membunuh oleh Sasuke pun melangkah mundur. Sasuke pun menyusupkan tangannya di bawah pundak dan lutut Naruto, saat akan siap mengangkat tubuh Naruto tiba tiba terdengar suara orang tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Kau membohongiku Dobe?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto lalu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau harusnya melihat ekspresi panikmu itu Suke. Itu lucu sekali hahahaha" Narito tertawa dengan gelinya sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Kau! Itu tidak lucu!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Ada apa dengannya?aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Kenapa dia jadi marah?" Naruto berbicara lalu memandang ke arah Shinigami. Sang Shinigami menjawab dengan mengedikan kedua bahunya.

Naruto yang ditinggal oleh Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari jalan keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Saat memasuki ruangan yang di setting menyerupai rumah kosong Naruto tiba-tiba saja di hadang oleh sesosok hantu perempuan yang memiliki leher yang sangat panjang. Merasa itu hanyalah hantu bohongan Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. Saat dia sampai diruangan lain Naruto tersentak menyadari sesuatu .

'Kalau aku fikir-fikir. Memangnya ada manusia yang memanjangkan lehernya seperti hantu tadi? Jangan-jangan itu tadi... kyaaaa!Teme, aku ingin pulang...' Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa hantu yang ia liat tadi adalah hantu asli pun segera berlari. Naruto terus berlari tanpa mau menengok ke arah belakang.

 _ **Brukkk**_

"Lepaskan,lepaskan. Hiks, aku mohon lepaskan aku..hiks.." saat Naruto tengah berlari ada sebuah tangan dengan warna kulit yang sangat pucat memegang kakinya yang sedang berlari dan membuatnya terjatuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan pucat itu. Setelah berhasil Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri namun saat ia menghadap kedepan Naruto menatap ada sebuah kaki dengan kaus kaki sampai lutut berlanjut ke rok sebatas paha lalu seragam sekolah dilapisi dengan blazer lalu berlanjut pada rambut lurus menutupi bahu dan...

 _ **Kyaaaa...**_

"pergi,pergi. Hiks, aku mohon pergi jangan dekati aku hikss.. aku mohon lepaskan aku hiks..hiks"

Mari kita beranjak sebentar menuju Sasuke

Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar rumah hantu dengan aura yang sangat mencekam. Saat Sasuke akan melangkah menjauhi rumah hantu itu. Dia tersentak.

'Baka,baka,baka. Kau sangat bodoh Sasu harusnya kau jangan meninggalkan Naruto disana. Dia kan takut hantu. Bagaimana bila ia bertemu dengan hantu yang asli? Pasti dia akan menangis kencang. Aku harus kembali, ya harus kembali. Tunggu aku Dobe.' Sasuke melangkah kembali memasuki rumah hantu itu, dia terus melangkah mencari keberadaan sang terkasih. Sebenarnya disini Sasuke bisa melihat hal hal dari dunia lain secara alami berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa melihat karena rasa takut (maaf ya ngga jelas gini ceritanya)

Kembali ke Uke manis kita

"Aku mohon hiks, lepaskan aku. Hiks, apa salahku pada mu?kenapa kau mengganggu ku?" apakah kalian penasaran sosok apa yang membuat Naruto samapai tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa menangis. Sosok itu adalah sosok perempuan dengan seragam SMA Swasta tidak ada yang aneh bukan? hanya saja yang membuat sosok itu menyeramkan adalah dia tidak memiliki rahang bagian bawah sehingga dapat terlihat rahang bagian atas dan lidah yang bergelantung karna tidak memiliki penopang dan darah yang terus keluar dari balik lidah tersebut.

 _ **Grebbb**_

"Tidak, tidak. Lepas aku mohon lepas jangan ganggu aku." Naruto berontak ketika ada tangan yang memegang kedua lengannya.

"Dobe,tenang ini aku Sasuke" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang menutupi wajah manis sang uke tetapi Naruto tetap memejamkan mata. Naruto takut bila ia membuka mata yang ada malah hantu wanita tanpa rahang yang tadi ia lihat.

 _ **Cup**_

Merasa ada bibir yang menyetuh bibirnya Naruto memberontak sekuat tenaga tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya yang di pegang oleh sesorang. Merasa familiar dengan ciuman itu Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan benar saja seseorang yang ada didepannya adalah Sasuke sang terkasih akhirnya Naruto pun membalas pangutan Sasuke. Saling berperang lidah ingin menjadi pemenang, tidak ada diantara Sasuke dan Naruto yang ingin mengalah tetapi pada akhirnya pun tetap Sasuke yang akan memenangkan pertarungan itu. Mereka melepaskan pangutan itu menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, merasa nafas mereka sudah stabil Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Gomen Teme,gomen aku sudah membohongimu tadi hiks...hiks.."

"Hn, tak apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Gomen Naru." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipi gemuk Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang,kau pasti lelah. Setelah melihat berbagai hal dirumah hantu ini..."

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan untuk ke luar dari rumah hantu itu.

"Hoi, Dobe. Apakah kau ingin masuk ke rumah hantu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Huh, aku tidak ingin masuk rumah hantu lagi. Kalau saja aku tau ada yang asli didalam rumah hantu ini aku tidak akan masuk." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari wahana rumah hantu itu dengan selamat walaupun tampak Naruto yang masih syok karena bertemu hantu asli. Mereka memilih untuk pulang karena terlalu lelah terutama Naruto. Tanpa pamit pada Kiba dan Shikamaru mereka pun pulang.

Didalam mobil terlihat Sasuke yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto memejamkan matanya ditambah dengan elusan Sasuke dikepalanya membuat Naruto jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"Selamat Tidur, Dobe-chan"

 _ **Cup**_

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

 **~End~**


End file.
